


I'm Yours

by Maye_C



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eunwooing, Guitars, Hella Moonrock bromance, M/M, Serenading, Wooing, from a boy who can't sing, it happened, not what was asked exactly but, one guitar really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maye_C/pseuds/Maye_C
Summary: Bin has found the perfect way to impress the guy of his dreams.Shut up, Minhyuk. It's perfect.(Binu college flirting; keyword: serenade [Guess what the song is?])





	1. Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerela/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~This is basically the same chapter title as my other fic; don't mind that.~~

_...which propels the body into a sense of weightlessness, from which new positions can be reached or accumulation of velocity can-_

The front door opens abruptly, knocking into the fragile wall behind it and sending Minhyuk's textbook pages flying with the gust of air. Bin's got both arms loaded with loose papers, surprising if only because Bin takes the same half-empty drawstring bag to class each day. Minhyuk doesn't get to decide between confused question or sarcastic quip before Bin's dumping his papers onto his desk and standing beside Minhyuk's bed.

His eyes are lit up, a smile pasted on his face as he speaks. "Minhyuk, I've got it."

Minhyuk flips through the textbook, attempting to find his place again. "Cool."

He continues through the pages, stopping only when a hand waves over his textbook. Minhyuk sighs, turning to face Bin, finally giving full attention to his friend and the pout he already knew was on his face. "You don't even know what I'm doing."

"Sure," Minhyuk reclines onto the headboard. "You're going to ask out that comic book character in your music theory class," The look on Bin's face gives him away before he says a word, and Minhyuk smiles. "Just like you've attempted to do three times this semester."

"Wrong." Minhyuk's disbelief isn't well hidden, not that he was trying very hard.

Bin nudges Minhyuk over, stealing a seat beside him on the bed. "I'm going to ask out Lee Dongmin, acting major and music lover."

~~~

"Moon Bin." The voice was commanding, deep, and not very pleasant. If that weren't already enough, it also pulled Bin from a particularly nice dream. Ignoring it seemed like the best idea, Bin thought, while burying his face further into his arms.

He could hear the snickering of some students around him, but he could hardly be bothered to care. He'd spent hours last night trying to finish an essay, and after such a long history of last minute papers, no coffeemaker could make enough caffeine anymore. It was a miracle he dragged himself to class really.

A sigh, brittle and not unfamiliar, came from the front. "I'm sorry, son. Are you sure you don't want-" The class' resumed chatter drowned out the rest of the professor's conversation. Bin took a deep breath, his hoodie a rare flowery scent thanks to Minhyuk having given up on Bin's domestic abilities and doing the laundry himself. He wondered if this forced consciousness was a sign to just get up and go home, call it a day.

"Um, excuse me? Moon Bin?" This voice was much nicer than Bin's crotchety old professor. Though, it nudged at something familiar in his head...

Bin's eyes popped open, blinking hurriedly to clear away the fog of sleep.

Oh _shit_.

Lee Dongmin—captain of every club, top of every class, and main character of Bin's recent fantasies—stood, hovering over his desk, lips fixed in a reserved but courteous half-smile. Dressed up in a business casual button up and slacks, Bin suddenly wished he'd thrown on something nicer than sweats.

Bin sat up, back extra straight and hands combing down any rampant bed head. Dongmin's smile widened a tad, eyes creasing at the sides. Bin's mouth went dry.

"May I?" Dongmin gestured to the seat beside Bin.

"Yeah!" Bin' stomach dropped at the eager tone in his voice. "I mean, if you want. Sure." _Idiot_.

If Dongmin noticed Bin's nerves, he didn't show it; sliding gracefully into the seat beside him.

Bin had never been the biggest fan of his music theory class. He came to dance; what was studying a book on the intricacies of music going to do for him? But this was a specialized arts school, and music theory was a required music credit, so he moped quietly to himself (and Minhyuk, when he would listen).

Lucky for him, it wasn't suffering entirely. Not when Dongmin first walked into class and Bin decided he could handle it, even if he was bored and alone most of the time. It was worth it if he got a chance to finally speak to the elusive Lee Dongmin.

And if that chance was now, he'd better step it up.

"Moon Bin?" Bin turned to face Dongmin, trying to look fully attentive for the student beside him.

"Hm?"

"You've got some, ah-" Dongmin's voice breaks, an airy laugh cutting through his words and Bin's train of thought.

"You've got some drool on your cheek."

~~~

The class went on pretty spectacularly, once Bin has woken up properly anyways. While the rest of the class was already paired for a discussion on 'the individual growth experienced throughout the semester,' Bin got to have a lengthy and deep conversation—none of it actually pertaining to the class—with Lee Dongmin, all because he slept in late the same day student government elections were being held.

"I've hated that professor all semester, but thanks to his stupid midway reflection discussion, I think I've got it!" Bin's shaking and he's not sure if it's the excitement or the espresso shots he downed for last class.

He turns to Minhyuk, anticipating the faintest support from his roommate.

All he gets is a blank stare. "So your plan is...?"

"Are you serious?" Bin can hardly keep from letting his mouth hang open. "Did you not hear a word I just said?"

Minhyuk's only response is a shrug of the shoulders, with a noncommittal 'can you blame me' kind of expression. Bin has to, once again, question why he became best friends with someone so dense as Park Minhyuk. Someone so dense and _fast_ , he corrects, when Minhyuk dodges his projectile pillow.

Bin sighs, spelling it out. "I'm going to _serenade_ him."

Then Bin sees something he's only seen a few times in his long and tremulous relationship with Minhyuk.

Total surprise takes Minhyuk's face.

Bin's mouth tightens to a line. "What?"

If Minhyuk were a good friend, he'd be supportive of Bin. He'd be cheering him on, telling him to go after the boy of his very recent—and sometimes very realistic—dreams. He'd help him flesh out the plan to finally woo the most amazing guy Bin's ever had the pleasure of seeing.

But no, Minhyuk is an ass, so instead the room fills with Minhyuk's howling laughter as he collapses into the bed. He can't look at Bin without starting a new fit. It goes on until Bin takes the pillow from where Minhyuk sat and starts to smother him with it; not (only) because he's being annoying but because they can't risk another noise complaint this year.

"It makes sense!" Bin shouts, making himself heard through the pillow. "We spent the whole class talking about our interest in music! He's in an art school. He likes guitar and singers and creativity!"

A string of what sounds like words comes from under the pillow, now free from any residual laughter, so Bin chances tossing the pillow aside.

Minhyuk remains flat on his back, staring up to make eye contact. "Bin, you can't sing or play guitar."

"But I _am_ creative, and that's one of three." Bin falls backward to match Minyuk's position, bouncing once and then twice off the old springy mattress. He can spot the cracks in the corner of the ceiling they'd picked out on move in day that look like a duck. "Either way, you're not being a very helpful friend."

"I'm sorry." Minhyuk's voice is bland. "Did you want me to set you up with a guitar teacher or something?"

Bin jolts upright again. "Yes!"

"What?" Minhyuk joins him, making eye contact. "No!"

"You offered!" Bin points out, eyes shining once more with excitement.

"Are you serious. We've known each other half our lives." Minhyuk scoffs. "You know my sarcasm by now!"

" _Please_." Bin clasps his hands, channeling his seven year old self and directing his most miserable expression towards Minhyuk.

He lasts a respectable ten seconds before cracking.

" _Fine_." Minhyuk sighs, lifting his hand to cover his eyes. "Just stop the begging; it's embarrassing."

Bin is quick to wrap him in an awkwardly one-sided hug. "Thanks, Minhyuk."

"You're not allowed to get all squishy with me." Minhyuk complains, pushing at Bin's arms for a halfhearted beat before giving in and reciprocating. "Save it for your love interest."


	2. Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title implies, problems arise.

"I've never seen Sanha so annoyed."

Minhyuk is reclined on his bed, once again, eyes lazily skimming a reading due the next day. It almost seems as if he's talking to himself, if not for the miserable moan muted by Bin's comforter. Bin's been lying face-down on his bed since he got back from his lessons; Minhyuk had been starting to worry that'd he'd passed out from lack of air.

"Really, that's almost an accomplishment."

The lack of response has him shooting a glance at Bin's motionless body. When the most noise to come out of Bin's mouth for such a long time is a groan, it's safe to say that he's having a pretty tough time.

"Okay," Minhyuk stands, walking over to the bed opposite his. He crawls himself over Bin's comforter, lugging the boneless heap up to lean against the wall. Once Bin is seated upright, Minhyuk takes the spot beside him, looking him in the eyes. "What happened _exactly?_ "

~~~

Bin took a look at his phone, checking to make sure he was following the directions to the right place. He'd spun a right around the library almost five minutes ago and a neighborhood was slowly coming into sight. It took a lot of control on Bin's part to quell the anticipation building inside him; he had to consiously stop skipping at one point.

When Bin had taken off for college a year before his best friend, it had given Minhyuk time to make some close friends outside their mutual friend group. (Why he'd need anyone other than Bin, Bin didn't know.)

One of these new friends was Yoon Sanha.

From what he knew, the kid was a really good guitar player, and self-taught too. He was also a sweet kid with a patient and happy demeanor. A quick call from Minhyuk and Bin was set up with his first guitar lesson; it was perfect!

The lesson itself was less so.

Arriving was smooth, right on time on Bin's part, with introductions being just as pleasant.

Once the guitar came out, problems arose.

"Bin Hyung, you need to keep it over your other shoulder if you're right handed."

"Hyung, you shouldn't touch the knobs."

"Hyung! Ah, uh, if you could hold onto it a bit tighter and not let it hit the floor; that'd be great."

~~~

"We finally had to end the lesson when I broke the fifth string and Sanha ran out of replacements." Bin's slipped down the wall so far, he can feel the scoliosis forming in his spine, but the position is really fitting for the hopelessness he feels.

"How did you even do that?" Minhyuk's voice is awed and Bin is tempted to punch him.

" _Minhyuk_."

"Sorry, sorry." At least he does sound sorry, that soothes the itch in Bin's fist. "That's only half of it though, right?" Minhyuk questions. "How did vocal lessons with Myungjun Hyung go?"

Minhyuk has to fight Bin to keep him from spinning back into the bed to continue his wallowing.

~~~

Guitar lessons hadn't gone that well; Bin should've expected that. In his defense, he'd never picked up a guitar in his life, but he'd definitely sang a song or two. Starting out so rocky meant he could only go up, right?

Not quite.

Myungjun was a couple years his senior, a graduate student with a vocal performance major. Bin can't place when or how he met the older student, but somewhere and somehow it had happened; that seemed to be a reoccurring theme with friends of Myungjun. Lucky for Bin, he'd managed to snag the top performer in the college choir.

Unluckily, he was far less patient than Sanha and more than willing to sass back at Bin given the slightest provocation.

That hadn't even been the problem though.

Only fifteen minutes into the lesson, after some basic 'voicing' and vocal exercises, there was tension so tangible, anyone walking in would probably suffocate (or get a very wrong impression of their relationship). Bin knew very little about singing, it seemed.

"Bin," The name came out more as a sigh than a word. Myungjun's hair was a mess from how often he'd run his hand through. "We _can't_ do it like this. It doesn't fit your range."

Bin _knew_ that. Myungjun had explained several times, in several different ways, all the technical voice stuff behind it. It just didn't make _sense_.

"Can't you make it?"

Then Myungjun suddenly had this smile on his face, a shaping of the lips with no meaning. It's the same smile he puts on when he's worked the morning shift at the coffee shop for too long, dealing with one too many angry soccer mom types.

If Sanha getting aggravated was a bad sign, Myungjun turning 'customer is always right' complacent was a new level of disappointment on Bin's part.

~~~

"He told me, "Sir, I think it'd be best if you came back another time."" Bin's lying across the length of his bed. Minhyuk sits beside him, listening. The whole scene is starting to look a little too close to a therapy session for Bin's taste. " _Sir_. He called me _sir_ , Minhyuk." Bins hands go over his eyes and a groan slips again from his lips. "I've never wanted Myungjun to curse me out more."

When he peeks through his fingers, Bin sees Minhyuk texting, which is not helpful. He's ready to tell him so too, but Minhyuk speaks first.

"Okay, you need to think this out." Minhyuk slides off the bed. His hand reaches out for Bin to take. "You're definitely not going to do that best in here."

Bin hesitates before sticking his hand out. It's almost ripped from its socket with the force Minhyuk uses to pull him up. Minhyuk is grabbing the keys to their room and ushering Bin to get his shoes on. Within five minutes of their talk, they're outside the dorms, walking aimlessly through campus.

It's pretty nice actually.

With all the work Bin had let pile up recently, he hadn't had time to appreciate the outside. Winter had long gone, apparently, and in its place is a dewy and warm spring. The occasional tree is packed with budding flowers, and students taking leisurely strolls are abundant. The air is fresh, and Minhyuk might actually be right. Bin's head is clearer than it's been all semester.

Maybe it's the heightened sense that has him pick out Dongmin so easily.

Though, from how Minhyuk has stopped beside him, maybe it was just that obvious.

Maybe, the world itself has stopped. That's what Bin is feeling anyways.

Because all he can see is Dongmin and _this guy_. Who is this guy? He's short with brown hair and a big smile. He's sitting beside Dongmin and making him laugh. He's got his _arm_  around his _waist_ and-and-

Bin has to double and triple check the information in his head. He had _just_ spoken with Dongmin, and from what he knows Dongmin is very much a player on Bin's team and very much single.

_So why do they look so close?_

Before Bin has anymore time to spin his head in circles, Minhyuk speaks up. His voice is soft and a little uncomfortable.

"Looks like you better hurry up, hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dUN DUN


	3. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin gets it together ~~with some help.~~

Bin has improved. Like, he's improved a _lot_. He's improved so much that Sanha isn't giving him fake compliments to boost his confidence anymore and Myungjun actually looked _impressed_ last lesson. It's still not enough.

He's making too little progress in too much _time_. He's even started using his reserved rehearsal time in the dance studio to work over the chords and lyrics. He's determined to get it memorized and ready to perform soon, but with every passing day the chance of that happening seems less and less likely.

Bin's sitting against the mirrors, playing the bridge for the sixth, maybe seventh, time now. His fingers fumble consistently at the same point and the chords never seem to match up to the right beat. Maybe beating his head into the wall would be helpful.

The door opens, letting in a stream of warm air. Bin has never thought the studio to be cold, but then again he's never been so still it it either. He's ready to speak up, tell the freshman who entered that he has this spot reserved for the hour, so if they could please leave-

That...is not a freshman.

It is so obviously and completely _not_ a freshman that Bin doesn't know how to respond.

"Hello?" Dongmin asks, stepping into the room with caution in his steps, the movements of a person in a place they've never been before. "Sorry, I just stopped by to grab something for my roommate? He said he left-"

Dongmin finally gets close enough to tell who it is he's speaking to, at least that's what Bin assumes. He'll gladly take the smile Dongmin is sending his way though. "Oh! Moon Bin?"

Despite a half hour of singing, in a key transposed to fit his range much better, his voice is a little raspy when he speaks. "Yeah, I'm - it's me."

Dongmin's eyes trail down, and Bin realizes why a second too late.

"Am I interrupting? Do you play?" Dongmin looks a little concerned but also _very_ excited. An interest is lighting his eyes and Bin's pride flares knowing that he's the reason why.

_No, you're not ready. Just tell him no. Tell him you still need to-_

"Yeah."

_What're you doing?!_

"Do you want to hear?"

Bin's brain is unable to reel in the part of him that blindly adheres to Dongmin's smile, and soon enough Dongmin is beside him on the floor. It's too late to go back, to do anything differently. Bin's brain has left the building, left him to his own irrational actions fueled by pretty faces and prettier personalities.

Well, here goes nothing.

It's muscle memory, for the most part. It's just like learning a dance. His fingers go to their designated spots, not moving positions until the beat says to. His mouth forms words to a melody he knows like the back of his hand, even if he doesn't speak the language. Dongmin does though, and that's what matters.

" _There no need to complicate, 'Cause our time is sho-o-ort. This, oh this, this is our fate. I'm yo-o-ours._ "

His hands are sweating, and his voice is shaking a bit. He knows he messed up the bridge, again, but he did it. He did it.

When he musters up the courage to raise his head, to meet the face of his judge...it's a lot closer than he was expecting. Like, a lot closer. So close in fact, that it's a mirror image when they both scoot back to avoid bumping noses together. Bin's head almost collides with the guitar as he ducks down, skin hot with nerves among other things.

"That was," Hearing Dongmin's voice is like a magnet, it draw Bin's eyes subconsciously. "That was great." His smile is soft and pink and _totally_ meant for Bin.

"It was meant for you."

Bin's brain pops back up, just in time to scream _what was that?_

Dongmin's smile has vanished, his lips dropping to a small 'O' shape as his face darkens to a more concentrated red.

_Why can't Bin's brain work like a normal human's around him?_

A cell phone goes off, the tone breaking their eye contact as Dongmin reaches into his pocket. Bin is thankful for the chance to cool down. Dongmin's face, however, is scrunched up with confusion. From their (close) proximity, Bin can see a spattering of random keyboard characters. Nothing seems to make sense, to Bin or Dongmin given his expression.

Dongmin stands, briefly scanning the room before grabbing a water bottle tossed in the corner. He offers a small explanation, something about his roommate's failed attempt at flirting with a barista, as he stuffs the bottle into a pocket of his. He's headed for the door and Bin's heart has dropped to his stomach. On the bright side, the lessening of embarrassment is almost worth the curdling feel of disappointment right now.

"So," Bin looks at the door. Dongmin has paused beneath the doorframe, still facing outside. "You said that song, um, was for me?"

Bin doesn't know if he can speak another word, maybe that's the power of song. Maybe he shouldn't bash on music theory as much anymore. He nods instead.

"It really was beautiful," Dongmin's words are quiet. He turns to meet Bin's gaze. "I should thank you properly."

Bin's mind is racing, his brain has failed to put any of what's just happened into some coherent context.

"Coffee? At the small cafe across the library? Tomorrow at 7-ish?"

Tomorrow is Friday, and Bin doesn't have class till noon, which is in coincidentally only fifteen minutes after he'd wake up.

"Sure."

Dongmin smiles. "Great. I'll see you then." He leaves, letting the door fall shut behind him. The guitar finally slips from Bin's hand and falls into his lap; an echoing chord fills the air.

\---

When Bin reaches his door, he's prepared to use Sanha's guitar as a battering ram to get in. His morals, and the money he still owes Sanha for the broken strings, get the best of him last minute. He decides to take the extra minute to fish for his keys and open the door properly.

The amount of times Bin has come into their room only to find Minhyuk looking disinterested at a book is crazy. Minhyuk does not read this much. It's like he's trying to look dramatic.

"How did it go?" Minhyuk says, eyes never leaving the page.

"How did what-?"

"Your serenading and stuff. Was it doves and magic like you hoped?"

Bin slips the guitar strap off his shoulder, setting it gently against his bed. "It was enough for a coffee date." His tone is nonchalant, even if the sentence alone spikes his heart rate.

Minhyuk finally looks over with a smile. "Knew some competition would get your head in the game."

Bin laughs, pulling at his hoodie. "Did you seriously just quote high school mus-" He stops, halfway through undressing. Wait. He yanks the fabric off the top of his torso, hair flying up wildly. "What competition?"

He goes over the last thirty seconds of conversation. "How did you even know I already sang-"

"Like Jinwoo would go after Eunwoo when he's been fawning after Myungjun the past month." Bin isn't looking, but Minhyuk has that one tone of voice going, the scheming little mastermind.

_Click_.

"So the guy-" Bin starts.

"I was scared you'd recognize him." Bin can hear the book get tossed to the side. Minhyuk probabaly didn't even read it. It _was_ dramatic, because it was all _set up_. "We've performed in the same group a couple times. Lucky for me you were too busy staring at Dongmin cheering him on to notice."

When Bin finally turns to face Minhyuk, it's just as he imagined. The kid is laying back in his bed, the biggest smirk on his face. His hands are resting behind his head and he's basically the textbook definition of _smug_.

Bin pounces.

Minhyuk doesn't have the chance to defend himself before Bin is tackling him to the bed, ruffling his hair and wrestling around.

"Hey! W-wait, Bin Hyung!" Minhyuk is shouting. "I don't think your _boyfriend_ would like you being so rough in bed with another-"

"Oh shut up and accept your thanks, Minhyuk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, even having a fic fully written in my notes will not stop my procrastinative tendencies <(.-.)> sorry
> 
> And Myungjin _still_ managed to weasel their way in. Sneaky devils.
> 
> ~~I may or may not have a Myungjin spin off short thing planned. Help me, I am weak.~~
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'd love to know your thoughts! Please tell me if you've got the chance and have a nice day, night, and week!

**Author's Note:**

> A request from an awesome person who totally deserves more than I can deliver~ Happy to deliver what I can though :)
> 
> Imma be real, the whole fic is written. It's done. I split it up for formatting reasons. <(.-.)>
> 
> Will it all be out tonight? In the next couple days?
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Hope you like it; I'll be here:[@maye-c](http://www.maye-c.tumblr.com) if you need anything~


End file.
